The invention relates to means for essentially cancelling out the adverse effects of magnetic fields on the accuracy of atomic clocks and frequency standards. The invention further relates to a method of operating such clocks in such a manner as to retain a high degree of accuracy even when such clocks are exposed to spurious magnetic fields.